sing for absolution
by claire redfield69
Summary: a final fantasy 9 song fic. song is muse sing for absolution. zidane and garnets true feeling come out for each other.


Ok guys once again I am writing a song fic, with a muse song! This song has got 2 b one of muse's best songs ever!!!! And I thought it would go well with a final fantasy fic. Please r&r many thanks peeps! Bex. X x x  
  
SMASH!!!! A small whisky glass hit the wall and shattered into hundreds of small sharp fragments that glittered as they fell to the floor in an empty lonely pub.  
  
Zidane felt a hot rush flow through his body and a cold sting in his mouth as he stormed out of the small pub and over the bridge.  
  
"Lips are turning blue, A kiss that can't renew"  
  
Zidane looked over the side of the bridge staring at the beautiful reflection of the starlight in the river water. It reminded him of the first time he ever looked into those deep brown eyes, the first time he ever fell in love.  
  
"I only dream of you My beautiful"  
  
He never realised it before, he never really knew how much he loved her, until she was gone. Now she wasn't here to play along with his childish jokes, and now she wasn't here so he could here that sweet, warm laugh of hers flowing through his ears like beautiful music. He missed her.  
  
"Tiptoe to your room A Starlight in the gloom"  
  
There was so much he wanted to tell her but now she would never be there to hear it. Was she gone for good? All he was left with was the soft echo of her delicate voice and warm smile depicted in his head.  
  
"I only dream of you And you never knew"  
  
Zidane looked up at the pale frosty moon as his head was swimming with thoughts. He had never felt like this about anyone before, sure he liked her to start with but he had never had this burning pleasurable sensation called love before.  
  
"Sing for absolution I will be singing Falling from your grace"  
  
He began to slowly walk back to the inn he knew no-one was going to be there when he returned but it was the least he could wish for some on there to talk to him, to help him through his troubles  
  
"There's no where left to hide In no one to confide The truth runs deep inside And will never die"  
  
Zidane felt like the whole world was on his shoulders; he kicked off his big brown leather boots and sunk himself into the old dusty mattress. He lay there with his arms behind his head staring up into the sky through the hole in the roof at the stars above. He lay there in deep thought and wondered if she too was thinking of him..  
  
Garnet wander endlessly up and down the long red carpet in her luxurious bedroom. Was this the rite thing for her to do? To leave Zidane behind? No.. she had to stop thinking like this, she was the queen now. She must serve her kingdom and do the well. Although she missed him. zidane. He was full of charm and good looks where was she to go wrong. But she to had realised the sorrow of leaving one behind, that you love.  
  
"Lips are turning blue A kiss that can't renew"  
  
She slowly sank her self into her bed and lay there to staring up at the stars, wandering if he knew.  
  
"I only dream of you My beautiful"  
  
She closed her eyes shut tight to hold back tears; she knew they were never to meet again. She didn't even know him that well, so why did it hurt her aching heart so bad? Was he feeling the same? Garnet tossed and turned her mind swimming with questions that only led to unfinished answers.  
  
"Sing for absolution I will be singing Falling from you grace"  
  
She lay there sobbing into her pillow, the first man or even so boy she had ever loved and she let him away. She blames herself and no one else, not even Steiner. She could feel herself being torn away from the inside and cried into the night.  
  
"Sing for absolution I will be singing Falling from you grace"  
  
Zidane and garnet lay in there beds letting their tears speak for themselves. This would probably pass by morning but the two continued to stare into the night. It seemed as though they could feel on another through the stars and lay there staring.  
  
"I won't remain unrectified  
  
and our souls won't be absolved"  
  
The two look up into the stars for a few more seconds before turning away and whispering beneath their breath "Good night. . . I love you" 


End file.
